1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a method for producing a pipe connection by press fitting and to a pressing tool which is suited, in particular, for carrying out the method.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
In particular for the production of pipe connections it is known to use sleeve-shaped press fittings. These are set on the two pipe ends to be connected and are plastically deformed by means of a pressing tool. In this context, the press fittings are typically made of metal. The inner diameter of the press fitting is chosen slightly larger than the outer diameter of the pipe ends to be connected so that, due to the radial compression, the inner side of the press fitting is pressed against the outer side of the pipe ends and a firm, in particular tight connection is made due to the remaining plastic deformation. The pressing elements, such as the pressing jaws of the pressing tool, have a contour such that, upon compression, a bulge formed in the press fitting is deformed on the one hand, and, on the other hand, a circumferentially extending indentation is formed that is referred to as the strength level. For example, a sealing element can be provided in addition within the bulge.
For example, pressing tools designed in the manner of tongs are used as the pressing tools, said tools comprising at least two pressing elements such as pressing jaws. At least one of the two pressing jaws is connected with a drive means, in particular an electro-hydraulic drive means. Further, pressing tools designed in a sling-like manner are known which are referred to as so-called pressing slings. These comprise a plurality of articulately joined pressing elements of a chain-like design. The pressing elements are placed around the tubular work pieces, i.e. the press fitting arranged on the pipe ends. At the open ends of such press slings, i.e. at the closing point of the pressing sling, a drive means is applied. Using the drive means, the pressing tool is closed, in particular completely, by causing the two end pressing elements, i.e. the two pressing elements between which the closing point is located, to approach each other.
By means of the above described method, such pressing tools can be used to connect two pipe ends, wherein such connections are designed for corresponding burst pressures. Corresponding pipe connections made by means of press fittings are therefore used, for example, in water pipe lines and radiator pipes in the sanitary field.
For higher burst pressures, such as they are required, for example, for pipe connections in sprinkler systems, it is presently common to use a stronger plastic deformation. However, this is disadvantageous in that the inner diameter of the pipes and thus the flow cross section is significantly reduced in the area of the pressed connection.
It is an object of the disclosure to provide a method for producing a pipe connection by means of a press fitting, which ensures high burst pressures. Further, it is an object of the disclosure to provide a pressing tool specifically suited for this purpose.